Kei's Diary Chapter 1
by jasy-rino
Summary: Had to upload this again enjoy and leave a review on how you think of it. thanks :)


**Kei's diary**

 **Key**

 **Hikari** **is in Pink**

 **Kei is in Yellow**

 **Fuwa is in Green**

 **Stranger is in orange**

 **Dear Diary**

 **Hikari** **has done the most idiotic thing ever, she has disappeared and all of us can't find her anywhere, it is like she never existed. I am so worried about her that I can't focus on my main job and that is to find** **Hikari** **. Although I am the one who taught her to hide herself from the world just in case she needed it, I wish that she wouldn't use them to hide from me, or I mean us. You know what... Screw it I do mean me, why did protect me when I am much better at protecting myself than she is, I mean ok he is a vampire but still. Argh! She is so soft-hearted and I wish that she wasn't and that she was more afraid like a woman should be. But if I said that** **Hikari** **would just say the opposite and if she didn't I would be very, very worried. But I still can't believe she didn't tell any of us where she is. Not only that! The letter she sent us made me want to lose my temper… only she can do that to me. I had to get** **Toma** **and a couple of the others to tie me down so I didn't do anything rash. That was all I could do after all, because if no one tied me down I might've done what I almost did to** **Hikari** **. I will never forget that small girl at the lake with tears in her eyes looking like she could die. That is the first time I lost my control on my temper; at the time I thought that it was bad enough that my life sucked but this girl didn't deserve to look so sad. I started to punch the trees that were around me… then I felt a warm, soft hand on my arm I was about to hit them for touching me until I seen that it was the little girl who was crying. She grabbed my hands and said** **"STOP! You'll hurt yourself"!**

 **Then she walked over to the lake with my arm in her hand I followed her; never before had anyone shown me such kindness. She took out a piece of cloth; I guess it was her handkerchief. Once she had it out of her pocket she dipped it into the lake. Once soaked she took it out and rung the extra water out. Then looked at me with the most beautiful hazel eyes and said** **"this might hurt a little".**

 **I still had no idea what she was going to do but I didn't care I just stared at her. That was until she put the cloth on my hands; I hissed as soon as the cloth made contact with my hands that was when I realized that my fists had cuts from punching the trees. We sat there for a while, while she cleaned my cuts and I watched her. Suddenly she said** **"ok that should do it".**

 **I was too busy looking at her to realize what she did for me; she had ripped her handkerchief in two and tied them around my fists. I looked at my fists blankly. Then the little girl said quietly to herself,** **"oh I never introduced myself".**

 **She suddenly looked up to me and said louder** **"hello it's nice to meet you I am** **Hikari** **Hanazono** **, you can call me** **Hikari** **".**

 **I could only muster saying** **"Hi my name is Kei; it's nice to meet too".**

 **I don't know why but she stared at me for a little while before she put on a bright smile. It took me by surprise when she smiled. I knew my face was going red that was when Hikari asked** **"are you okay"?**

 **After saying this she put her hand on my forehead, her hand soothed me for some unknown reason. So I replied** **"I'm fine"**

 **Then looked up at her and added** **"why were you crying"?**

 **Hikari** **looked surprised but that soon turned into a look of despair. She looked like she was going to cry her eyes out again. A few moments passed and I thought she wasn't going to do anything but after those few moments, she hugged me and started crying I could feel her warm tears go through my t-shirt. I was so surprised that I couldn't move then I started to stroke her hair. Her hair was soft and I was chocolate brown. As she continued to cry; I continued to stroke her hair this continued for about 3-4 minutes. Then she apologized** **"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry so much".**

 **It seemed that stroking her hair helped her calm down a bit. But as she apologized to me her face was bright red. I thought it was quite cute as I said** **"it's fine, it looks like you are having a hard time with something. If you want I'll listen if you want to get it off your chest".**

 **She considered this before nodding her head; she started at the beginning about her mum who doesn't care about her unless she gets top grades. It was obvious that she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but that doesn't give her mother the right to not talk to her. As she went on and on about her mother not loving her she started to cry again. That is when I blurted out,** **"please don't cry! I don't want to see such a pretty girl crying".**

 **I didn't know who was more surprised me or** **Hikari** **. She turned bright red and I did the same, I looked down at my feet as I was too embarrassed to look at her. After a few minutes she cleared her throat and opened her lips about to speak again. Quietly she asked** **"Why are you here"?**

 **When I looked at her she was looking straight at me with those deep hazel eyes.** **"I am here because it is a nice view".**

 **That was a lie but I was hoping she would believe it and what you know she did as she replied,** **"yeah it is a wonderful view isn't it. You know another reason I am here is because I don't want to cry in front of my friend".**

 **She looked troubled when saying this. So I asked** **"Why do you not want to cry in front of him"?**

 **Hikari looked up at me suspiciously and asked** **"How did you know it was a boy"?**

 **I just simply shrugged my shoulders; she seemed to accept that and continued.** **"I don't want to trouble him anymore, it isn't like I fancy him, but he is a childhood friend of mine".**

 **She looked upset again; so I broke the silence by saying** **"well I think it is time for me to go as much as I liked talking to you** **Hikari** **. I think your parents are going to be worried about you".**

 **She laughed at that. Her laugh was even cuter than her than her smile. I said** **"You finally laughed".**

 **She nodded and laughed again. I put my hand on her cheek and stroked it. She looked up at me with those hazel moistened eyes they were sparkling. After a little while she called out to me** **"Hey Kei".**

" **Yes"** **I replied.**

 **She asked back** **"Will I ever see you again"?**

 **I thought it over for a little while; did I want to see her again? Will I see her again?** **Tons** **of questions went through my head trying to think of an answer. When I was thinking** **Hikari** **called out to me** **"Kei"?**

 **I replied with no confidence in my voice,** **"I don't know maybe not"**

 **She looked like she was going to cry again so I gave her something to remember me by. A necklace I have had for a long time but I could never find the right person to give it to. Until now,** **"here"**

 **Handing her the necklace, she looked completely confused, I took her hand and placed the necklace in it and closed her hand again. Then I said,** **"If you feel lonely or if you feel like you are going to cry just take hold of this necklace, never go anywhere without it and you will always have that beautiful smile on your face".**

 **She looked at the necklace and said** **"I will always wear it until the day I die".**

 **She was crying again I knew without her looking up. Then I said farewell,** **"Goodbye** **Hikari** **maybe we'll meet in the future"**

 **She replied with a smile;** **"yes I am sure we will meet in the future and hopefully we won't be separated again".**

 **But we didn't see each other for 21 years I barely recognized her that was until I saw the necklace I gave her 21 years ago I smiled at the thought that she kept it on like she said all these years, then I seen the scene that was unfolding in front of me a man had grabbed her arm and I wasn't happy about someone other than me or her friends touch her I couldn't stop myself so when I got to him and** **Hikari** **I grabbed the man's hand that was holding** **Hikari** **when he let go of** **Hikari** **I pulled her behind me. The man says** **"Don't get involved boy".**

 **I simply said** **"go before you get hurt".**

 **The man just laughed at me and said** **"tried to warn you little boy but you didn't listen".**

 **I smirked and replied,** **"Bring it"**

 **He raised his fists ready to fight me but he couldn't hurt me; I hit him once and he was on the ground then I shouted** **"DON'T TOUCH HIKARI"!**

 **The man ran off and I stared daggers into his back how dare he touch my** **Hikari** **I thought. Suddenly I felt that warm, soft hand on my arm again, I could tell my anger had subsided, how can a girl have such control over me?** **Hikari** **looked at my face for a while, it looked like she was trying to figure out who I was and how I knew her; I smiled at her the way I smiled at her the day we got separated, the instant I smiled at her, her eyes widened and she parted her lips, and she called out to me in a soft voice,** **"Kei"**

 **I nodded to her and she once again called out to me in a soft voice but this time she had tears in her eyes,** **"Kei, it is you"**

 **I replied to her call** **"Hi** **Hikari** **, long time no see"**

 **She hugged me and I stroked her hair and said** **"Now do you care to tell me why you are out this late at night"?**

 **She looked hesitant for a minute then replied,** **"I, I was walking home from work".**

 **I looked at her shocked what in the world kind of place keep's a girl in this time of night but I already knew the answer before she said anything.** **"It's not what you think"**

 **She said, I looked at her waiting for her to continue,** **"I work for an office and there was some trouble with some documents from another part of the company and they asked me to help and of course I said yes but I didn't think I would be coming home this late".**

 **I replied with a grim expression,** **"It's ok to say you were at your boyfriends, you know"?**

 **She looked at me with disappointment and hurt in her eyes so I asked,** **"what"?**

 **She replied in a hurtful voice** **"Why, why don't you believe me"?**

 **I called out to her** **"** **Hikari** **"?**

 **In reply to my call she looked at me and had a distant look in her eyes** **"Do you have any idea how long I waited to see you again"**

 **In reply to her question I replied,** **"I'm sorry".**

 **As she looked up to me with tear filled eyes I said to here,** **"I'm here now and just like we promised all those years ago we will always be together".**

 **After I said that she gave me the most beautiful thing I haven't seen in 21 years, her smile it shined just like the sun in summer and she asked in a hopeful voice,** **"Really"?**

 **I replied,** **"Really"**

 **After we said this is said to me** **"Come with me"**

 **I asked,** **"To where"?**

 **She smiled at me and said** **"to my place, it's really cold out here and I don't want that guy to come back with any friends".**

 **In response to her demand as this would mean that she can be inside safe and sound, I said** **"Okay I understand".**

 **We started walking our hands holding one another, I felt happy and I felt secure with her close to me.**

 **It took about 20 minutes to get to her house, from the looks of it she lived alone, part of me was happy but then I thought she has been alone for a long time. As soon as we entered and the door was closed I pulled** **Hikari** **by the hand this caused her to fall into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her, and she called out to me** **"Kei…"**

 **.** **"I'm sorry"**

 **I replied.** **"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong".**

 **She said I looked at her and said,** **"You have been all alone for so long because of me".**

 **She laughed; I didn't know what I said that was funny. Finally, after she had stopped laughing she said** **"that isn't your fault silly".**

 **She chuckled;** **"huh"**

 **I was even more confused.** **"I have been living on my own because of my so called friend that's all"**

 **She replied. So it wasn't my fault. She looked at me and said** **"come and sit down I will tell you over some tea, okay"?**

" **Fine"**

 **I replied. After she got us tea she started telling me why she was living on her own.** **"Well first of all I don't know why you thought it was your fault because you weren't there when it happened, it was a little while after me and you got separated, my childhood friend and I got into fight and it wasn't a small one. My friend's name is** **Fuwa** **Shu".**

 **I opened my mouth to ask but I didn't have to.** **"** **Yes the famous singer he wanted me to go and live with him, where I wouldn't have to worry about studying every day, all I had to do was come with him and cook and clean. Of course I said yes. So we went I didn't tell my parents and I don't even think they care. It had been about 3 months that I and** **Fuwa** **started living together it was around the time he was starting to get more popular and** **Fuwa** **was gone a lot. I just cooked, cleaned and went to my job but one day I had a day off and decided to go and see** **Fuwa** **at his office I heard him talking to his agent and I was about to say hello before I heard him say my name, he was saying that I am like a dog running after him, all I did was cook and clean but I promised myself that I will no longer be like that. It was about 10pm when** **Fuwa** **came back he looked surprised no doubt he was wondering what happened I didn't clean the apartment he went over to the microwave, as that is where I put his dinner but he found nothing, I didn't make him anything so** **Fuwa** **got angry and said.**


End file.
